My Dirty Little Secret
by ragna0011
Summary: Eve, the student council president fell in love with the school delinquent and got herself involved in his business and he came to save her, making her fall for him more. Her friends also fell for him and now they considered each other as rivals. Read and find out. - I suck at summary, i know. i dont own the cover image so the credit goes to the owner of the picture. Els x Eve x Ai


**Author's Note**

** This is my first upload of fanfiction of Elsword. So if you have complaints and comments, please go easy on me unless you want to fight me in Arena. This story is a high school story. They're all humans. But they have their looks in the game. I'm bad at describing looks so I just leave it to your imagination. This is mainly ElsEve. I got inspired by reading the fanfiction of Larcie titled "Miracle" while listening to the music Dirty Little Secret by All American Reject. Then this story popped out my head. I haven't done writing my first ElsAi yet. I better finished the story first before uploading. So, yeah. Let's get on to the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Elsword or its characters, but I wish its mine.**

**Elsword- Lord Knight**

**Eve- Code Battle Seraph**

**Aisha- Void Princess**

**Raven- Reckless Fist**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Ara- Asura**

**Elesis- Crimson Avenger**

**My Dirty Little Secret**

The sun rose up to the sky. Morning dew began to evaporate. Mother birds' feeding their chicks. Cats yawning and stretching their body from tail to waiting to be fed. The newspaper man began distributing newspapers. People picking newspapers. But everything stated above has no connection to this story. **(AN: I got the intro idea from reading Bob-ong's book "AlamatngGubat")**

This story is about a silver haired girl and a crimson haired boy.

8:30 am. The school bell echoed the whole school – El High Academy. Students walking to their respective rooms, taking their seats and chatting to each other. A certain red headed boy slammed the door open gaining attention from others. He walked to his seat and he stared outside the window. His name is Elsword,one of the three delinquents of the school. He's sitting near the window – second to the last row. **(AN: Best seat for a badass :3)**behind him is a dark haired man with white stripes of his hair on the right side and with golden eyes. **(AN: I'm not good in describing looks so just imagine their looks in the game). ** His name is Raven. In front of Elsword is a blond baby-faced with Pikachu hair. His name is Chung. These three is called the "Trouble Trio" named by the school, because they always get in trouble.

Enough with them. Now let's go to a certain place called Student Council Room, where the president is a silver haired girl, named Eve, the vice-pres named Aisha, secretary, Rena, and treasurer, Ara. They're having an early meeting about on how to deal the Trouble Trio.

"Do you have any suggestion on how to deal those Trouble Trio?" asked Eve. "I heard that they got into trouble again."

"Yes. Yesterday they got a fight against Altera High's delinquents and they sent almost 20 of them to the hospital." Rena said while reading a piece of paper.

"I hope the Altera High won't give us the bill for the hospital," said Ara while packing her bag.

"Maybe we should write an apology letter again. . .as always." said Aisha while eating a bubble gum.

"Lucky me I didn't erased the file of the letter I wrote last time." said Rena with sarcasm.

*sigh* "Let's just wait for the Altera High's president to write a letter requesting for apology letter." said Eve with a sigh. "For now, let's try to talk to those three, maybe keep an eye of them."

"Roger." They said in unison and they left for class.

**Lunch Break-**

"Hey guys! I'm going first! Wait me at the rooftop!" said Elsword to Raven and Chung as he dashed off the classroom.

"Hoy wait! It's your turn to. . .treat. . .us. . ." Chung finished his sentence but Elsword is already out of the room.

"Leave him alone. . .for now." Raven said yawning. And they left to the cafeteria.

**At the other room-**

"Ah, Eve." Said Aisha while packing her things and looking for her lunchbox. Eve turned to her with a poker face. "Wait for me at the cafeteria. I'll go get Rena and Ara."

"Oh. Okay Aisha. I'll be going first then." Said Eve as she took her lunchbox and she went out.

**Hallway-**

Elsword is running and brushed against Aisha's shoulder. "Hey,Elbaka! No running in the hallway! ," she shouted.

"You're running too!" Elsword shouted back while running.

"It's not running! Its speed wal. . .king. . ." Aisha shouted again but he's gone.

"This is not my lucky day. First I got detention for fighting those Altera High losers. Hmph. It's their fault for messing with us." muttered Elsword to his breath. He's running in the stairs leaping two steps downward. "And I saw this annoying vice president." he jumped leaping two steps. "Now I'm looking for my wallet. What else can possibly go wrong?" he turned to the corner and –THUD!

During that time, Eve is walking in the hallway holding her lunchbox. When she is about to turn the corner, she saw a flash of red and –**THUD! KO!**

Elsword grunted and opened his eyes. ". . .The hell was that?!" he half-shouted while rubbing his forehead. He felt cold in his back and his face paled when he saw the student council president under him, unconscious. Her lunchbox was half open and spilled a little rice. Elsword shivered knowing the mess he just made.

'This is bad. This is bad. What should I do in a situation like this?' he thought. "Maybe I should call Raven or Chung." He said to himself. "Nevermind. That's just mean more trouble if we're together." he commented.

He looked at Eve and noticed a small drip of blood on her forehead. '_Shit. She`s hurt. I should take her to the infirmary first._' He thought then she carried her piggy back because he has to hold her things.**(AN: Were you expecting bridal style? Too bad it's not.)**

**Infirmary-**

Eve grunted and rubbed her throbbing forehead and felt something. "What's this? Band-Aid? What happened to me?" she asked to herself trying to sit up.

"Oh, you're awake Miss Pres. Are you okay now? Oh, I ate your lunch by the way because I got hungry watching over you." Elsword said while closing the now empty lunchbox. Eve kept staring at him. Feeling a little awkward, Elsword is thinking something to say. "O-oh, yes. Your lunch is delicious. Thanks for the food. Though it would be better if you're the one who made it. It would be nice-" ***SLAP***

Elsword fell from his chair and quickly turned to Eve. "Hey what was that for?! Here I am trying to be nice to you and giving compliment your lunch and you slap me?!" Elsword shouted.

"Insolence! H-how dare you eat my lunch without my ap-aproval!" Eve yelled at him with blushing cheeks. '_Wha-what is this feeling. He just complimented my lunch and now I'm feeling like strange?'_ Eve thought. She took a glance at Elsword and averted it immediately. _'No way! Am I acting like a girl who just fell in love? I can't fall for him. I can't.'_ she thought again while she clutched her chest firmly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elsword asked attempting to tap her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" eve accidentally yelled out of panic.

"Huh?" Elsword stopped. _'Is she angry?'_ he thought.

"Were you the one who carried me here?" she asked shyly.

"Hmmm, yeah. You went unconscious so I carried you here." Elsword answered scratching his head looking away. _'Though it's my fault you're unconscious'_, he thought while sweating heavily thinking he might get punished.

"Th-thank you." Eve murmured silently.

"Uhm? What's that?"

"N-nothing! J-just talking to myself" she denied. "S-so you want homemade lunch?" she asked fidgeting her fingers while looking down.

"What" Lunch box? Y-yeah, something like that." Elsword scratched his chin. _'That's weird. Why would she ask me that?'_ he thought.

"I can make you one if you want though I'm not confident about the taste." She said hoping he would agree.

"Are you sure? Man, thank you very much for treating me lunch. I'm really tight this month. My sadist sister won't let me borrow allowance so I'll gladly accept your offer." He said with a wide grin.

Eve's face lit up happily when he agreed. "Then meet me here tomorrow. I'll bring your lunch." She said.

"Okay. After class, I'll head straight here. "Elsword said and he turned around to leave.

_'He's not that bad. Aside for being a trouble magnet.'_ Eve thought and tried to stand up.

Elsword then turned around back to Eve. "I just noticed. Aren't you afraid of me? I mean, I'm a delinquent. Everyone's afraid of us. So. . .are you afraid?"

Eve just smiled at him. "Nope. Not a bit, though you're a real trouble magnet." Eve said confidently.

"Hehe. I know right. You really are different. I'm glad I talked to you today. Gotta go now. Lunch break is almost over." And Elsword left.

Eve closed her eyes and smiled, '_you are really a troublesome Elsword. Making me fall for you is a trouble'_ she thought to herself and also left the infirmary.

**The Next Day-**

Eve was standing near the locker waiting for a certain someone. Aisha approached her from behind. Eve was standing nervously when suddenly Aisha patted her shoulder.

"Eve-chan~" Aisha said playfully.

"HYAAAHH!" Eve screamed by surprise.

"KYAAAHHH!" Aisha screamed at the same time, surprised by Eve's scream.

"GYAAAHHH!" they screamed in unison.**(AN: It's always funny when this happens in anime ****)**

"Oh, Aisha it's just you. Don't scare me like that. I might have a heart attack," said Eve in relief putting her hand to her chest.

"Yeah it's just me,~ that's not what I mean!" exclaimed Eve. I just want to greet you but, why did you scream? And . . . and. . .why are you standing there?"

"…"

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"…", Eve didn't respond while she looked away.

***GASP*"**Could it be that you really are waiting for someone?!" said Aisha with a surprised look on her face.

"NO! I'm not. . .I'm just. . .just. . .waiting for you. Yeah, I'm waiting for you." said Eve nodding while eyes closed wanting Aisha to just let it go.

"Hmmmmm~~~Is that so?~~" Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now let's go before the class starts." said Eve trying to avoid the subject.

"Okay." said Aisha as she follows. '_I'll leave it for now. I'll find out for sure next time._' thought Aisha.

**During Class-**

Stella is discussing about pi(π). She already had scolded 5 students for not answering her questions and sent them to D-office.(**A/N: yeah you already know what and where it is). ****_'_**_Hmm. No more else is getting detention huh. Ah' _she thought but then she saw Elsword sleeping with a droll on his mouth and with a satisfied smiling face

***SLAM*** "ELSWORD! NO SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!" Stella slammed Elsword's desk shouting his name. He lazily opened his eyes and sat down rubbing his eyes and wiping his drool.

"Elsa, can you not wake me up properly? I'm having a good dream too." Elsword said. Looking up he saw angry Stella looking down at him. _'Oh shit'_ he cursed inside his head.

Stella's eyebrow twitched of anger. Some students backed away from them. "Elsword I swear I'll send you to the detention office if you don't listen to me." Stella said shaking controlling her anger. Elsword gulped in fear. Rena giggled in silence. Ara shrugged. (**AN: yeah Rena and Ara were in Trouble Trio's class).**

'_He really is a trouble magnet'_ Rena thought while spinning her pen.

_'What a troublesome fellow' _Ara thought while holding her calculator.

_'Way to go buddy. Nice job pissing Stella off' _Chung thought giving sarcastic comment in to Elsword while giving mental thumbs-up.

_'…I don't know what to say!' _shouted Raven inside his head.

"Now Elsword, can you tell to the class what is the value of pi?" Stella asked Elsword '_like you_

_know that actually' _she thought.

"Uhm.. 3.14…15…92…6…5…3…58…9…79…3…2…3…84…62…64…33…8…32…79…5…" Elsword said

while looking upward, sideward, and downward and sometimes outside the window looking for random

numbers to tell. Stella stood there petrified, mouth open.

"Hello? MissStella? You there?" Elsword asked and wave his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… right…That is correct. Now sit down." Stella said still dumbfounded.

His classmates were quit then suddenly there's a loud outburst of "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

"H-how come did he know it?"

"Is he a genius or something?"

"What the hell?! He's just a delinquent!"

"H-he's smarter than me"

"He has a hidden talent!?"

"This must be what they say for 'Don't judge the book by its cover'"

"What a terrifying fellow"

"We're doomed if he became a president!"

"Somebody call an ambulance! We have fainted students here!"

"Hey Lowe, get a hold of yourself!"

"KYAAHHH! Anne's eyes are spinning!"

"Oh my god! Echo is choking!"

"I guess they didn't expect that from you huh." Raven said amused watching his 'broken'classmates.

"Expect what?" Elsword asked confused.

"Don't play dumb Elsword. Besides, who would've thought that the delinquent Elsword isactually smart." Chung said while patting Elsword's shoulder.

"I'm asking you what are you talking about." Elsword said little pissed.

"The way you answered Stella just now. Look at her, she's still shocked," Chung crackeda smile while he looked towards their teacher.

"If you throw paper at her, she wouldn't notice," Raven said crimpling a piece of paper in hishand.

"Don't joke with me, Chung. I'm not smart and you're the smart one here. Besides I just randomly picked numbers out of my head." Elsword said with a proud face.

Raven and Chung blinked before shouting "WHAAATTT"!

"Be quiet you Trouble Trio or its D-room for you." Stella said finally recovering from the great shock.

"Sorry Ma'am…" Chung said, Raven groaned and Elsword smirked.

"Tch, these three. I'll get you someday." cursed Stella.

**Lunch Break-**

The bell rang and students filled the canteen for lunch. Raven approached Chung.

"Yo, Chung. What's for lunch", he asked.

"Yakisoba bread maybe." Chung suggested. "What about you Els? Els?" he turned to the redhead but he's already running out the door. "Wow, he must be really hungry." Chung said. Raven face-palmed at his comment.

"Ne, Aisha-chan. Can you. . .get Rena and Ara? I'll go get my lunch box from my locker." She wasn't lying. Eve brought two lunch boxes today. One for her, and one for. . .her secret.

"Sure~, you go on ahead then." Aisha said and she left.

Eve breathed a relief as she went to her locker. What she didn't notice was there's already a red head watching her.

**Time Skip-**

"Ne, Eve," Elsword said while they're both walking towards the clinic. Eve turned to look Elsword but averted it right away.

"Y-yes, what is it?" Eve said while stuttering and blushing.

"Is it okay for us to meet like this? I mean why do we have to eat at the nurse office? Can we just go to the rooftop or the canteen?" Elsword asked casually.

"Th-that's because . . . people might see us and might have a misunderstanding, I mean you know, 'the student council president is hanging out with the school delinquent' rumor something like that. And I don't want to ruin our relationsh- I mean friendship." Eve explained regaining her composure.

"You're right. That is bad. No choice, we have to do it secretly then." Elsword nodded in agreement and put his thumb under his chin with a serious face. Eve blushed at the phrase of 'We have to do it secretly'.

They arrived at the clinic unnoticed by other students. Eve put the lunch boxes on the table. Elsword sat on the bed smiling widely. Eve opened the box revealing rice with heart shape in it. The dishes are simple, hotdog sliced like an octopus, tamagoyaki (fried egg), and some vegetables. The other box has onigiri (riceball) and meatballs in it. Elsword drooled at the sight, waiting for the go signal.

Eve cleared her throat, "Ehem, th-then let's eat now." She said. They clapped their hands and "Itadakimasu." Elsword immediately stabbed the meat before the rice.

"This is good! You said you're not confident with the taste but it's delicious!~" Elsword talked while his mouth is full. "Why the heart shaped rice though?" he asked.

"W-well I had Ophelia help me a bit and she said that guys loved heart shaped in rice." Eve said with blushing cheeks. "I need more training though, in order to become a good cook." She said.

"Are you trying to become the best cook in the world?" Elsword asked still stuffing his mouth.

"N-no. I just want to become a better c-cook for t-the person I l-l-l-like." Eve murmured the last three words so he wouldn't hear it. But. . .

"Heh. You already have someone you like huh." Elsword said while picking stuff from his teeth.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Eve raised her voiced a bit. "So-sorry." She apologized and continued eating. '_Notice it already, you idiot!' _she thought.

"I don't have someone I like yet." She murmured to herself making sure he didn't hear it. She pocked the straw to her drink and started drinking. _'Being together with him feels like we're a couple' _she thought.

"Being together like this feels like we're a couple." Elsword blurted out. Eve choked her drink and began coughing.

"Are you okay Miss President? Here, you can use my handkerchief." Elsword said offering his handkerchief. '_Did I say something bad?'_ he asked himself.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said accepting his handkerchief. '_I can't believe he said what I thought! Can he read mind?'_she shouted inside her head.

The bell rang signaling that lunch break is over. Eve packed her things and went to class. Elsword went to the canteen to buy a drink. There he saw Raven and Chung. He bought a juice and run to them.

"Yo, Elsword. Where did you go during lunch?" Chung asked.

"Some minor business." Elsword pocked straw to his drink.

"Minor business that took you 30 minutes to finish?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, something like that." Elsword answered back and they want to their class.

"Eve! Where were you during lunch?" asked Aisha.

"I took some minor business." answered Eve.

"Minor business that it took you 30 minutes to finish?" asked Aisha raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. Something like that." Eve answered.

"Is it related to the one you're waiting this morning?" Aisha asked with a playful tone.

"Wha-! How did you know!? I mean, no it's not!" Eve raised her voice.

"Alright, alright! Don't get angry. Geez, I'm only joking." Aisha said. And their teacher walked in class began.

**End of Class-**

The bell rang. Students leaving their classroom, going home. Aisha and Eve were walking to the room of Rena and Ara, also the room of the Trouble Trio. Eve wanted to see Elsword for what he was doing that's why she joined Aisha as an excuse. Aisha entered the room while Eve just stayed at the door. There she saw Ara and Rena packing their things. She also saw Elsword, Chung, and Raven 'sleeping' face-first on their desks. Curious, Aisha asked what happened to them.

"Why are they sleeping?" Aisha asked Rena.

"Oh, them?" Rena rolled her eyes. "Vanessa knocked them out. They were laughing during class. Vanessa got ticked off and knocked them out cold." Rena explained.

"Oh. Why are they laughing?" Aisha asked again somewhat interested.

"Raven drew a picture of Vanessa in a wedding dress. Then Elsword drew Penensio as her groom. I only took a glimpse before Vanessa crumpled it. You should have seen it." Ara answered while cracking a smile.

"Oh! I saw it too. That was a very good pairing. Hahaha!" Rena laughed out loud while holding her stomach.

"Now I wanna see it too. Where it is? Did she throw it in the trash can?" Aisha asked furiously running around looking for the trash can.

"Nevermind that Aisha!" Eve shouted at the door, tapping her foot. Aisha pouted and she walked to Eve. Ara smiled awkwardly because of Eve and Aisha's actions.

"Our little queen is in a hurry huh." Rena said playfully. "Why don't we wait a little longer and watch their adorable sleeping faces." She winked at them.

Chung shifted and sat right up rubbing his eyes. "Is class over?" he asked to no one. Ara run towards Rena and hide at her back. Rena giggled.

"Elsword wake up. Class is already over." He said shaking Elsword.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Elsword muttered. He shifted his head and turned towards the girls, still asleep. Aisha blushed a little bit at Elsword's sleeping face. Eve flinch a bit and slowly walked towards them to see Elsword's sleeping face.

"Ahh, what a cute sleeping face~", Rena said lovingly. Ara took a peek at him. Aisha turned to the other way.

"Hmph! I'll admit. He has a cute face for a delinquent." Aisha said crossing her arms to her chest.

'C-cute', Eve thought as she stared at the redhead.

After packing his things, Chung shakes Raven to wake him up. "Raven, Oi, Raven! Wake up." Feeling a bit ignored, Chung slammed Raven's desk. "I SAID WAKE UP RAVEN!" he shouted.

"I'm awake. I'm awake" Raven said as he instantly sat straight and yawned. "Whoa! Class is over! Time to hit the arcade!" Raven said as he grabbed his bag and ran out the class.

"Raven! Wait!" Chung shouted following Raven. "Vanessa really packed a punch huh. She knocked us out in 1 hit." Chung said still running to Raven.

"Now that's new to me." Rena said holding her laughter.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Aisha said and she walked out. Rena, Ara and Eve follows.

"Let's stop at the supermarket. I have to buy a few things." Rena said. "Don't worry, I'll treat you guys for a crepe." She continued.

"Yeah! Let's go then!" Aisha and Ara shouted together.

Back to Elsword, he woke up after an hour after the girls left and took a picture of his sleeping face. Of course, he doesn't know what happened. He looked around and bolted out the classroom. "Crap I'm late! Elsa will kill me!" he said as he run to the corridor, thinking what his sadist sister could do to him as a punishment. He shivered at the thought. He stops to the supermarket to run some errands for his sadist sister, knowing she will probably kill him if he forgets.

Meanwhile, the four girls, Eve, Aisha, Rena and Ara were walking at Elder Park when a group of boys approached them.

"Hey, you girls! You're from El High Academy right?" asked the tall man with blue hair.

"They are. And they're also the student council members." said the guy with golden sunglasses on. They grabbed them and gaged their mouths. Some bystanders saw them but don't want to get involved so they ignored. They tied their legs and their hands on their back and dragged them to an old warehouse.

"I left a note, addressed to where we are. Now Elsword and company, come at us and have your beating." The tall man with blue hair known as Berthe said.

Elsword just left the supermarket carrying a bag of vegetables and meat for dinner. He walked to Elder Park far a small stroll. Then he heard some murmuring.

"That's from El High Academy right? The school that just got kidnapped by delinquents. I heard they're the student council members. Poor girls, I hope they're okay." said the lady.

Elsword approached the speaking lady and asked question. "Hey Lady, can you tell me where did that happened and where they want?" he asked a little rude.

**Old Warehouse-**

"They're late." said Berthe while watching his henchmen playing cards.

"Straight! Haha, I win!" said Ignis slamming the card to the table.

"Damn! Why can't I win?!" cursed Crow Rider.

"Maybe he's cheating?" Banthus said.

"No cheating man. It's pure talent." Ignis said proudly while he collects their fried crackers. The man with golden sunglasses on known as King Nasod flipped their playing table.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING CARDS DURING THIS TIME?! YOU SHOULD GET READY FOR THEIR ARRIVAL BUT YOU PLAY CARDS INSTEAD?!" King Nasodshouted at them. "IF YOU'RE GONNA PLAY GAMES, LET'S PLAY GAME OF LIFE INSTEAD! NOT GAMES I DON'T KNOW!" Berthe's hope for Altera High rose up and shattered instantly after the 'great' speech of King Nasod.

Outside the warehouse, Elsword was rolling on the ground laughing his life out when he heard King Nasod's 'great' speech. _'Shit I'm gonna die laughing' _he thought. Even his anger flew away when he heard it. He's now struggling to stand, holding his stomach.

"IDIOTS!" shouted Berthe with a vein popped out on his head. Rena woke up because of the commotion happening.

'_Who are these people?!' _she shouted in her head while she's trying to lose the knot tied on her hands.

Berthe noticed her moving and he turned towards her. "Stop struggling girl. We won't let you go, unless 'they' come." He said to Rena. He examined Rena carefully from head to toe and back. He stopped his gaze to her breasts. Berthe smiled wickedly and whistled.

***Whistle*** "You got a bomb body for a student like yourself." He said while grinning wickedly again. "Hey idiots! Who wants to take her purity?" he asked his lackeys when he got their attention. Rena shivered in fear. They began approaching her. She started screaming and crawling away but failed. When they almost to her, they heard a huge **BANG **at the door and the metal door flew inside like a paper blown by the wind. **(AN: I got the idea from watching first episode of Gintama).**They all turned around and saw a fiery red haired boy walking out from the dusts.

"Sorry guys I can't let you do what you want. If you do, . . ." he picked up a metal bar ". . .I'll send you all to the cemetery."

"HAHAHA! Oh look! A hero!"Berthe laughed and he held Rena by hair. "Look princess, There's your hero! Your hero that comes for his fall."Berthe said mockingly.

There were small tears forming on Rena's eyes. Tears of happiness and reliefs."ELSWORD YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU COME!" She shouted from the top of her lungs.

"Whoa, I came here to save your asses and all I get is your scolding?" Elsword said. "Don't worry. I just came here for an errand my sister gave me." He said as an excuse.

"How lame." Rena said. Aisha woke up and looked at the commotions.

"But that lame excuse will be the reason we'll be saved . . . probably." Aisha said as she wakes up Eve and Ara.

"Great, we're kidnapped. If Oberon and Ophelia found this out, they're gonna murder them." Eve said casually wearing her usual poker face.

"Maybe not, cuz Elsword will murder them first." Ara said smiling. Eve gave Ara a confusing look when she heard the name 'Elsword'. She looked towards the group and saw a red-haired-crimson-eyed-super-cool delinquent standing at the door. Her expressionless face turned immediately to a 'blushing-like-a-total-in-love-girl' expression.

_'Elsword, did he come here to rescue me? How cool'_ she thought dreamy.

"You came here alone? You're underestimating us kid. You think you can handle Feita High and Altera High at the same time? You're being cocky" King Nasod declared as he stood up. Dropping the dice and flipping the board. Berthefacepalmed at what he saw. '_They actually played that!?'_ he asked himself.

"Shut up Nasod! Just sit right there and play your Game of Life game" Elsword shouted to King Nasod as he pointed at him. "Or just play your card games and nobody will get hurt."

"You know, he's actually right." Said some lackeys and began picking up some cards. King Nasod fumed with anger. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAVORITE GAME! Men! Prepare to fight!" he shouted. "That's the spirit." Berthe said.

"Come! And I'll smash you thick skull!" Elsword said. And after a minute of useless arguments, they began to rumble. Elsword grabbed and kicked and punch and kick and throw lackeys. King Nasod and Berthe just stood there looking down at Elsword.

The four damsels in distress girls, unable to do anything, just sat there and watched the live action. Eve, Aisha, and Rena having their worried face to Elsword, while Ara was cheering for him happily and enjoying the show.

They can't land a critical hit to Elsword because of his agility and reflexes. Knowing that they can't hit of the go one by one, they agreed to attack at the same time. Good for them, they managed to slow him down and landed some hits at him, making him spit blood. They continued their assault.

"Hohoho, looks like the hero is going down huh." Berthe said mockingly. King Nasodlaughed at Elsword's struggle.

"Don't joke with me! Go Down?! HA! As if I'm going down!" Elsword said as he grabbed the nearest guy towards him by his collar and readied to punch him then suddenly delinquents at the back began shouting and started flying in the air. Everyone turned their attention towards the interference. They saw a blacked-with-white-hair-golden-eyed man with scar on his face named Raven and a blond-Pikachu-eared-baby-faced boy named Chung, posing coolly at their entrance.

"Elsword, if you're going to have fun, why didn't you tell us?" Raven said.

"I can't believe my best friend didn't invite me, sniff." Chung faked a cry.

"Sorry guys, I forgot. Wait, why are you here and how did you know where we are?" Elsword asked as he punched the guy he's holding in the face and fell to the ground. Raven and Chung looked away.

"Don't worry. I'm just running an errand for Seris." Raven said.

"Hmph,isn't it obvious?" Chung said with matching sparkles o his eyes. "I'm running an errand for Sasha." He said with a cool pose and white teeth shines.

Elsword, Rena, Aisha, Ara, Eve, and even Berthe and King Nasod and their lackeys sweat dropped as they all said in unison. "Lame." in monotone voice.

"Hey! Don't give me that! I always wanted to try that." cried Chung to everyone. "Right, Raven?" he turned to Raven.

"Huh? Maybe? Maybe yes? Maybe no?" Raven answered.

"RAVEN YOU TRAITOR!" Chung cried as he sulked in the corner.

"Raven you idiot. You made a girl cry." They said again in unison.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Chung protested with tears in her, err, his eyes.

"YEAH! SHE'S NOT A GIRL!" also said Raven. "I think." he said at the end of his sentence.

"Enough chit-chat! Kill them!" ordered Berthe and the fight continues.

"Don't blame me if you broke a bone." Elsword said to his friends.

"Right back at you." said Raven as he grabbed and throw.

"That's my line!" Chung said as he kick and punch.

"Damn! They're strong as always! We should've called Uno Hound for back up." said King Nasod.

"Don't be a chicken. We're more than enough!" said Berthe and they joined the fight. Suddenly, everyone felt a chill on their back and stopped fighting.

"What's that feeling just now?" King Nasod asked.

"I don't know." answered Berthe.

"This feeling. Could it be. . ." Elsword said as he looks towards the door. Everyone follows. There they saw a red-haired-red-eyed-long-straight-haired lady cracking her knuckles. ". . . my sister Elesis." Elsword frowned and said "We're doomed."

"Elsword you idiot. You didn't come home early and forget your errand I told you. Do you know how hard to make croquette is? And instead of coming home early, you're just here playing around without even inviting me?" Elesis said as she continue to crack her knuckles and wearing her 'if-you-come-near-me-I'll-beat-you' aura.

"Uh, Sis? I'm not playing around and I did my errand". Elsword said, scared as he search for his groceries. Elesis lifted up a busted plastic bag with crippled vegetables and dirty meat in it.

"You mean this? Looks like I need to teach you a lesson for running an errand," she said and she ran towards them, beating delinquents in her way.

"FIRST! If you do an errand, make sure you list down all what you need to buy," she said as she punches her enemies in the face. "You didn't even buy the meat brand I told you!" she said kicking some guys' guts.

"SECOND! If you're going to play, make sure that what you bought is in a safe place!" she said as she throw people towards the others. "Look at what they'd become, they're all busted up!"

"THIRD! Be sure to finish the fun in 10 minutes so you can go home immediately!" she said as she beat up Berthe and King Nasod. "Because you're late, I came to beat- I mean get you." She said as the fight was over. Raven and Chung, afraid to their wits, just sat at the sidelines, watching the fight and try not to get in her way.

"Fourth. As a rescuer, don't make your Princesses wait." She said as she walked towards Rena, Ara, Aisha, and Eve removing the rope. "Are you girls okay? Sorry if you caught in my brother's stupidity." She said.

"Y-yes we're all okay!" they nodded furiously also scared at her. "Except . . . Elsword." said Ara. After only a matter of ten minutes, all delinquents were on the ground, beaten, even Elsword lies on the ground saying he's sorry. Raven and Chung approached them carefully.

"That . . . was an amazing fight!" Chung said.

"I know right. Elesis, you really stood up as the former leader of the Red Knight gang." Raven said while he scratches his head and looked at the outcome of the fight, '_Merciless_' he though.

"You're one to talk, former leader of the Black Crow." The girls gasped by Elesis' statement. "Your group inspired others to create their own group. Your group was the strongest we fought and not even settled the score." Elesis smirked at Raven.

"That was . . . long time ago. Please don't remind me that." He said.

"Whatever. Why are you guys here anyway?" Elesis asked Raven and Chung.

Chung and Raven gulped and began sweating heavily. "We're . . . just running an errand?" they both said.

Elesis' eyes twitched and punch them both on the face. "Doing an errand? All I saw was a playing here instead of an errand! Let me tell you a thing or two about running an errand." She said and cracked her fists. Raven and Chung shivered and hugged each other in fear.

After a minute, Chung and Raven lies there, on the ground, also saying they're sorry and will do better next time. Eve saw Elsword on the ground and she ran to him and helped him sit up. She badly wanted to hug him tight only if there were no spectators around. While Eve was resisting herself not to hug Elsword, Aisha snatched Elsword and hugged him tightly. He didn't notice her hugging him because he's still half conscious. Eve gasped by Aisha's sudden action. She wants to pull her away from Elsword but before she could do it, Rena pulls Elsword and gave him a peck on the cheeks. That recovered Elsword and shouted at Rena. **(AN: no melon in the face)**

"What did you do to me?!" he asked holding his cheek and backing away, but Rena grabbed his right leg.

"Uh~ Elsword, I just gave you a reward for helping me- I mean us. So please don't back away from me~" Rena said to Elsword with sweet voice. Eve twitched felling irritated and Aisha stood up and faced Rena.

"Why did you k-kiss him?! I was planning to do that first!" she said to Rena. Eve's eyebrow twitched again, angry.

"Sorry Aisha, first come first serve. " Rena winked at Aisha.

"Tch. I should have kissed him before hugging him. Oh well. . ." she turned to Elsword and said ". . . stay where you are Els, I'll give you a kiss too." She said blushing faintly.

Aisha and Rena approached Elsword slowly, readying to grab him if he tries to flee, Elesis, Raven and Chung watched amusedly. Ara was trying to calm them down.

"I didn't know my little bro is popular. I'm so proud of you Els!" Elesis said wiping a tea from her eyes.

"It's not the time for touchy feelings! Somebody stop them!" shouted Elsword at them as he stood up attempting to run. But Rena and Aisha grabbed both of his arms and hugged them.

"Where do you think you're going Els? I haven't given a kiss yet so stay still." Aisha said as she was trying to kiss Elsword.

"No! You're staying here with me!" Rena said sweetly also trying to kiss him.

Unable to maintain her patience, Eve ran to them and immediately hugged Elsword. The three looked at her.

"H-he's mine!" she suddenly declared. She was now blushing madly and will faint if she makes eye contact to Elsword. The four spectators just watch at them with a sweat drop.

"That's looks fun." Ara said trying to join them but Raven stopped her.

"Wait! Let's see the outcome first." He said.

While the girls continued to fight over Elsword buy pulling him back and forth and back and forth and back . . . and forth, Elesis got tired watching them and shoved them away from her brother.

"Girls, girls! If you want to date my brother, you need my permission first." She said as she does a proud pose, bumping her fist against her chest.

The girls all turned to her instantly and glared at her. They stared at her a minute and they said in unison, "MAY WE HAVE PERMISSION TO DATE YOUR BROTHER?" they said with puppy faces. Elesis thinks for a second and replied.

"I'll take that back. You could ask Elsword for permission," she backed out and started walking outside. Raven, Chung and Ara follows. Elsword was struggling to get loose from their grips. He also followed the others outside.

"I won't let you go Elsword." said Rena.

"Stay with me forever Elsword." said Aisha.

"Elsword! You have to choose between us who really do you like!" said Eve and hugged Elsword tighter. They stopped from their track and thinked. Elesis and the others turned looked back at them.

"Uhm . . . Ah . . . I'll choose . . ." he paused and threw a 'please-help-me look' towards Chung. Chung dodged, Raven sidestepped, Ara ducked and Elesis grabbed the 'please-help-me look' and throws back at Elsword hitting his head. **(AN: I got that idea from watching Baka Test to Shuukanju)** Elsword gave them a 'you-traitor look', but they shrugged it off and left. Unable to decide, he gave them a serious face causing them to blush. "Look, I don't know how to answer you three and I don't know who to choose either, so I'll say that I will choose the girl that can impress me more, over the others." He told them.

"Deal." said the girls as they all shakes hands.

"We are rivals but we're still friends." said Rena.

"I won't lose to you." said Aisha with determined face.

"M-me too!" said Eve with more determination.

Elsword sneaked off while the three girls were burning with fighting spirit.

Back inside to where Berthe and King Nasodlies with swollen faces and missing tooth. "You were right we should've called Uno Hound for back up." said Berthe. "Who would've thought that the former leader of Red Knights is that Eldork's sister." said King Nasod. (To a certain place, a girl with red flaming straight hair sneezed. _'Someone must be talking about me'_ she thought.)"That explains his strength." Berthe said. "Nut there is only one thing I can't accept . . ." King Nasod said.

"ELSWORD YPU FLIRTING BASTARD! HAVING TWO GIRLS HOLDING BOTH YOUR HANDS IS PKAY BUT THREE GIRLS AT ONCE?! DAMN YOU ELSWORD! HOW DARE YOU GET A GIRL BEFORE US! I'M SO ENVIOUS!" they cried with tears.

While they are walking, Elesis, Raven Chung, and Ara left first to buy some foods, Rena and Aisha still were clinging to Elsword's arms while Eve was quietly following them. Rena looked at her watch and it's already 6:35 pm.

"Oh my God! It's already this late?" she exclaimed and she ran towards the train station. "I'd love to hang out but my curfew is near. My mom will kill me if I'm late. See you guys tomorrow." She said and gave Elsword a kiss on the cheeks making him blush. She giggled and run off.

Aisha, feeling a little jealous, gave a quick smack on Elsword's lips and run off blushing without saying a word. All that's left now was Elsword, Eve and an awkward silence.

"Sooo~ shall I walk you home?" Elsword asked Eve. She startled and hid her blush under her bangs. "Don't ignore me Miss Pres, I hate silence." Elsword said breaking the silence.

"S-sorry. I just don't know what to say." stuttered Eve. She looks calm on the outside but in the inside, she was panicking. _'What should I do?! He must be very angry because I'm not talking but I don't know what to say! Come on Eve, THINK!" _she shouted on her head then she remembered what Elsword told them. If they wantElsword's love, she must win it by impressing him, and by impressing he means expressing her feelings to him. "_I won't lose to them'_ she convinced herself.

"E-Elsword." She called.

"Uhm?"

"Do you remember the time you said to me when we were at the infirmary?" she asked while fidgeting her fingers.

"Uhm, about the you can cook me a meal daily?" he asked a little confused.

"Y-yeah, about that, we can still m-meet at the infirmary during lunch right?" she asked blushing madly.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you." He said.

'_YES! I'M ONE STEP AHEAD OF THEM!'_ she thought inside her as she did a mental fist pump. _'Now I only need to confirm his feelings'_ she thought.

"Elsword, do you l-l-l-l-like m-m-me?" she asked him with all her courage.

"Of course." Elsword answered casually. Now Eve has a steam blowing out of her head due of embarrassment and happiness. She hid her eyes under her bangs so Elsword won't see it while she's trying to grab Elsword's hand and succeeding.

She was now super happy ready to faint. Her face was totally red. Elsword was just acting the usual. They're now in front of Eve's house, I mean, mansion. He butler, Oberon and her maid Ophelia were running around panicking because their master hadn't come home yet. Elsword stood there with 'awe' on his face, amazed by the size of Eve's mansion. Eve cleared her throat to get his attention.

"S-so, this is it, I mean, t-thanks for walking me home." She said while looking away.

"No problem." He said as he smiled at her making her blush again.

"Uhm . . ." Eve is now acting like a madly in love girl, wait she is a madly in love girl. _'Come on Eve! Give him a kiss on the lips like Aisha did!' _she ordered herself. "Uhm, can I-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Elsword already placed his lips to her hers. Now Eve can see fireworks in her head and totally in a daze. Oberon, trying to call their attention, was now on the ground, mouth held by Ophelia.

"You we're saying?" Elsword smirked at Eve. Eve was still in daze thinking about the kiss.

_'He kissed me! He rally kissed me! Does it mean he likes me?!' _she asked herself trying not to squeal like a girl, wait, she is a girl.

"Yeah I know," Elsword said smiling at her and getting her attention. "You want a kiss too cuz Rena and Aisha gave me one, so I kissed you too, to be fair." He said.

Her expression instantly turned to dark one. "Excuse me?" she asked a little pissed.

"I kissed you to be fair." He said now scratching her head. Eve looked down, hiding her eyes. "Eve, are you okay- GUAH!" Elsword didn't finish because Eve hit him in the face with her school bag.

"ELSWORD YOU IDIOT!" she shouted from the top of her lungs and ran inside.

"Huh? Why? What did I do?" Elsword shouted at Eve. Oberon and Ophelia face palmed at what they witnessed.

"He's dense." Ophelia said.

"Yup, he's dense." Oberon agreed.

_'You're one to talk' _Ophelia thought and elbowed his side.

As Elsword began walking, Eve called out to him from her window.

"Hey Elsword."

"Yeah?"

"I won't lose to them!"

"Sure you won't."

"And I still cook for your lunch!"

"Sure you will."

"And I still meet you at the infirmary, okay?"

"Sure." He said and he walked off.

"And, and I love you," she said in low voice, not letting Elsword hear it.

"Yeah, I know, and I love you too." He also said on low voice as if he heard Eve.

And they lived happily ever after.

Wait, What?

**AN: Done! I hope you like it and sorry for the typing errors and grammar usage. Yeah I know, I'm sucked in English, probably one of the list of subjects I hate. I dedicate this fanfiction to all ElsEve lovers and for my guildmates 'Animekoi', even though there were only few actives left. I hope my friend Sphyl like this. And thanks for my cousin for reading this first and encoding it. Now she got addicted to reading ElsAi and ElsEve stories. **

** I'm thinking to write another story again basing from the manga Gun x Clover so please look forward to it. And please Read and Review. I'm still a newbie so please go easy on me.**

**Sayonara **

**Chuu~ **


End file.
